Closer and Closer
by zippitydoodaa321
Summary: All of our favorite pairings. Moliver, Lackson, and my characters, Michelle and Josh. This is my first fanfic, and it is a very basic plot. I am not continuing this story.
1. The Beggining of it All

**This is my first Hannah Montana fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will not ever own Hannah Montana. I do own Michelle and Josh though. If fact, I based those characters on real life people.**

Miley's POV

'I'm so bored. I'm hungry too.' I thought to myself as I watched Jackson gobble his breakfast down. He woke up late because he was sick. I thought Jackson was lucky. I had to go to school while he would get to stay home, watch TV, play video games, and do other things boys do. He doesn't deserve it. He's probably faking it.

I looked at the clock. "Oh no it's already eight!" I exclaimed as I snatched two dollars from the counter. I couldn't wait for my dad to pack me my lunch. When I met up with Lilly, Oliver, Josh, and Michelle, all at once they shouted, "You're late!" It kind of freaked me out. No one says things in unison anymore.

"What took you so long?" Lilly asked in frustration.

"Sorry Lil I had a Hannah thing last night." I replied, totally forgetting that Michelle and Josh were right next to me. They didn't know about how I could get "the Best of Both Worlds" from the "Other side of Me."

"A Hannah thing?" Michelle asked looking puzzled. Her brown eyebrows were raised.

"Yea I... um…" I said while gesturing toward Lilly for her help. She gave me a, "just tell them" look. It was a hard decision, but within 30 seconds I made it.

"Josh, Michelle," I said while looking at both of them, "Come to my house after school." They had very strange looks on their faces. They looked like they thought I was crazy. I was going to tell them the truth. I mean, they would find out eventually right? We had all been best friends for about a year, so the time had come.

We all walked to school in silence. It gave me some time to realize that Oliver did not say a word. When I looked over at him, I caught him staring at me. He quickly looked the other way, but I didn't. Well, I didn't until I ran into a light pole. "Ouch!" I exclaimed while running my head. I looked forward the rest of the time we walked to school.


	2. Day Dreaming and Angry Friends

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana. I probably will never, and frankly, I won't care if I do or not.**

Oliver's POV

"Oliver!" I heard Mr. Corelli exclaim. Did I fall asleep again? I hastily picked my head up. More daydreaming about Miley, (or actually dreaming of Miley) during class would put me in military school. My parents had always threatened to put me in military school. They knew they couldn't tare me apart from Miley or Lilly though, so…

"Oliver! Stop narrating your life story in your head and pay attention," Mr. Corelli spoke again.

I actually paid attention during the rest of class. At the end of class, was I in for a surprise.

"We'll be doing scenes from Romeo and Juliet."

Those are the exact words I heard from Mr. Corelli. My heart pounded. I hoped I would get Miley as a partner. I sat there so worried, that I pretty much blacked out. I missed the bell, the partner picking, and the look on Miley's face when Mr. Corelli told her that she would have to kiss me. Yep, she was left with me. Lucky Lilly got Henry, and he went to Shakespeare camp. For 3 weeks. Who would want to do that?

Miley's POV

"Oliver!" I shouted. "I got Oliver!" I was frustrated. And to think Lilly was my friend. Its bad enough I have to act with Oliver, but when I heard I was going to have to kiss him, I went ballistic. Okay, well not totally. I mean, he's my friend and all but, its Oliver. The dounut who calls himself, "Smokin' Oken." But who knows, he might look cute in tights. What am I thinking! It's Oliver, the donut-head! He will not look cute in tights. I bet Jake Ryan will.

"Hey Miles," Oliver greeted me.

"What do you want?" I asked emphasizing the "do you."

"Woah, what has gotten into you?" Oliver asked me. I have to admit, I was being a little bit bratty.

"If you hadn't day dreamed, "I yelled, but then brought my volume down, "I wouldn't be paired with…" I stopped. I realized what I was about to say was incredibly mean, so I stopped.

"Go on, Miley." I heard Oliver say. "I believe you were about to tell me how lousy of a partner I am." Then he walked outside. I stood there, thinking whether or not I should go after him. I decided on a no. I walked home that day, to clear my mind.

Oliver's POV

I walked home from school today. If fact, I started my walk right before Miley was going to insult me. To think I fell for her. Scratch that, I'm still falling for her.


	3. Secrets and Burritos

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Hannah Montana? Psh…**

Miley's POV

"Dad!" I screamed. "Where is my Hannah wig?" I was searching so furiously, I knew my dad would ground me for the mess in the Hannah closet.

"Bud, you have no concert today! Why on earth would you need it?" I heard him answer. Whoops. I forgot to tell him about telling Josh and Michelle.

"I'm uh." I didn't know how to say it. "Fine daddy I'll tell you" I shouted from upstairs. Then I made my way downstairs so I could tell him. I sat on the couch, right next to him. "Daddy, I wanna tell Michelle and Josh." I paused, waiting for a reply.

"Well, you're Hannah," My dad said. "You make most of the decisions."

"Great," I exclaimed. "Now where's my wig?" Then I moved around a little and got up. "There it is!" I said pointing to it. I was sitting on it, Along with my dad's hand. I quickly grabbed it and ran up to the Hannah closet, where I fastened the wig onto my head so I could still take it off. I kept the clothes I was wearing on. I heard our doorbell right on time.

I went downstairs to see it was just Lola.

"Yola, its LOLA!" She yelled. Today it was the blue wig that she was wearing. The wig I got her for her birthday. Lilly, I mean Lola, was also wearing the same clothes as earlier. I watched her as she automatically made herself at home, raiding our fridge. Then I heard the doorbell, again, suspecting it would probably be Oliver.

"Bud, could you answer that?" My dad yelled from his room. I did just so. When I opened the door Michelle and Josh were standing right there, mouths open, and eyes open. Wide.

"You're… You're… You're…"

"Just spit it out already!" I said looking at my confused friends.

"Hannah Montana," Josh finished for Michelle.

"We have the wrong address," Michelle stated plainly as she walked outside to check the address. "No we don't" She came back in with a confused look on her face, followed by Josh who was practically drooling. I mean, come on. Who doesn't like Hannah Montana?

Michelle came up to me and examined my face more closely, just as my dad came down. "Miley, is this girl harassing you?" He asked.

"No Daddy." I answered. I watched as Michelle looked at me, and then my dad.

"Miley?" Michelle asked. I pulled off my wig.

"I'm Hannah Montana," I said. I knew this was a good idea. Then I remembered Lilly. "Lola, show your face!"

"But my burrito isn't done," She whined.

"No chocolate fountain at the next party if you don't…" I was cut off by Lilly saying, "I'm Lilly Luftnagle. I mean Lola Luftnagle. I mean Lola Truscott. I MEAN LILLY TRUSCOTT!" She pulled off her wig revealing her blonde hair.

"So basically," Michelle said, "This whole time I knew you, you were lying to me? Lying about where you were going, about who you were going with, but worse of all, your identity?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. I mean, Josh didn't look like he cared. I looked at my dad for advice but all he could do was shrug his shoulders and mouth, "She'll get over it."

Thanks dad.


	4. Cute Pjs and Huge Deals

**Disclaimer: I do still not own Hannah Montana. Hey! Maybe I should get Brianna Hannah Montana for her birthday.**

**Chapter 4**

Michelle's POV

What is her problem? Who does she think she is? Telling me she's Hannah Montana after we have been friends for over 3 years is CRAZY! "Miley," I said, "Or should I say 'Hannah,' I can't belive you kept a secret from me for all of these years. Let's go Josh." I practically dragged Josh out of the house. He didn't want to go.

"I'm not coming." Josh said. How could he not think this was a big deal? It was a huge deal.

"What?" I answered with my hand on my hip.

"You heard me Michelle. I want to hang out with Oliver, and I know he's coming in a couple of minutes." Josh responded to that. Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with him.

"Fine!" I yelled. "My mom's waiting." With that, I left, out the door, into the thick fog.

Miley's POV

"Wow Miles," I heard Lilly tell me after Michelle made that scene. "Even I wasn't that mad." 

"Not helping." I said while hanging my head down.

Then Oliver came through the door. I was SO glad to see him.

"Smokin' Oken in the house!" He yelled. His face turned to worry when he saw me. "You told her?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Didn't take it well?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." I said not in her most playful tone.

"Bud, if it helps cheer you up, they can sleep over tonight." My dad came and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You think that will help me forget how Hannah Montana ruined a friendship?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"Well, no, but you might have fun and it might cheer you up a bit." My daddy said.

"Guys," I started, "Pack your bags!" I was going to have a slumber party, without one of my best friends.

I watched as Oliver ran to the door. "Miley, the fog is terrible!" He exclaimed.

"Well," My daddy said, "You all have things here you could use. We've got extra toothbrushes, brushes, clothes, basically everything."

"Great! I can't wait to wear those cute Hannah PJs from your performance of Pumpin' up the Party!" Lilly ran upstairs to the Hannah closet.

**Not exactly a cliffhanger but whatever!**


	5. High Temperatures and DVDs

**Disclaimer: Still… Don't…. Own… OH MY GOSH ITS HANNAH MONTANA!**

**Where? Where is she?**

**Chapter 5**

Lilly's POV

While I was running to the Hannah closet, I bumped into Jackson. Poor thing. He had on a robe, slippers, and he had a thermometer in his mouth.

"Cwan byou ticke dis out?" He asked. He had a couple of magazines and DVDs in his hands.

"No problem," I responded as I withdrew the thermometer from his mouth.

"What does it say?" He asked making sure I hurried so he could get the basement before us.

"Woah," I said.

"Well?"

"Jackson, what is the temperature when you should go to the hospital?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"I don't know," He said yawning. "Like 105 or 106 degrees?"

"Well then," I said with even more worry in her voice. "Call an ambulance, I don't know how you can stand. You have a temperature of one oh"

"What!" Jackson exclaimed. "Tell me!

"One oh two." I said with a smirk on her face.

"Evil little..."

"Don't say another word. Now you get back to bed. I'll be in your room in a little while to tuck you in." I said, shooing Jackson in the direction of his room after taking the DVDs. I left him with the magazines. Who knows if they're playboy or not. "Another sleepover saved."

I walked to the Hannah closet and found pajamas. I finished putting them on right in time when Jackson walked into the Hannah closet.

Jackson's POV

I'm so glad Lilly finished changing before I walked in. "I want my DVDs back." I said. I stared at her for what seemed like 15 hours before she responded. During that time, I took a closer look at her. I never looked at anyone younger than me like that but I have to admit, she was pretty cute.

"But we're using the basement." I heard Lilly say as she picked up my DVDs.

"Deal," I said. "Because it's not like I DON'T have a TV in my room." I rolled my eyes. "Well, see ya." I closed the door after grabbing my DVDs and went to my room. I heard the phone ring but I was way to lazy to pick it up. It rang once, twice, three times, when I figured no one was going to answer it so I did.

"Yo, Jackson speaking," I answered. At the other end it sounded like someone was crying.


	6. Sorrows and a Song

**Disclaimer: Still the fact remains the same. I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter 6**

Jackson's POV

"Hello?" I asked again and again. I could barely make out what this person was saying. All I heard was crying and something that sounded like "I need Miley." That was a little creepy, but I had to get to the bottom of this.

"Calm down." I said to whomever. I heard them calm down a little and I kept talking. "Now, who is speaking?"

"Michelle," was what it sounded like when she responded.

"And you need to talk to…"

"Anybody." The tears picked up again and I yelled for Miley. She answered the phone, and I listened in.

"Hello?" Miley said. There was still tons of crying.

"This is all my fault! If I wasn't mad at you, then I would've stayed and she wouldn't of…" Michelle rambled on until she was cut off by Miley.

Normal POV

"What?" Miley asked tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't bare the sound of Michelle crying. "you can tell me."

"She wouldn't of .. of… moved on." Michelle was sobbing now, louder than ever.

"Stay put," Miley said. "We're going to come to you." By now Miley was tearing a little. It reminded her of her mom passing away.

The whole gang except for Jackson went to the hospital. The fog was nearly gone by now. They saw Michelle in a hospital bed. She had all sorts of cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. There were tears streaming down her face, and her dad was right beside her.

Miley hated this site. It reminded her of when she was in the same situation. Except the being in a hospital bed with a broken arm and lots of cuts, most of which needed stiches, she remembered this from her own experience.

**Flashback**

_It was the first blizzard Miley had ever seen. She was being picked up from pre-school, when the car started spinning. It flipped over, and unfortunately, Mrs. Stewart did not survive. Miley however, was strapped into the car seat very well. She cried and called out to her mother, but got no answer. Soon, and ambulance brought them both to the hospital where and anxious Jackson and Robbie Ray were awaiting the news. Mrs. Stewart, a great mom and wife, was announced dead shortly after Miley and her arrived at the hospital._

Michelle was let out of the hospital, though part of her didn't want to go. She was greatly depressed. Michelle ended up staying the night at Miley's with everyone else, so that her dad could find a place in the closet for her mother's things, and he wouldn't have to feel sad when walking around Michelle.

Miley didn't know a secret about Michelle. Michelle was actually a very good singer. Trying to get all the pain out, they wrote a duet. Miley strumming her guitar, and Michelle playing the piano, it sounded really good. It started like this:

_I cried so many tears that I ran out_

_You were what life was about _

_There's no reason_

_To live and_

_I just want to go_

_But I know that_

_You want me to live_

_The life you were taken from_


	7. New Names and Clothes

**Disclaimer: I don't like disclaimers. They make me say that I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Sorry for the errors. I forget to spell check quite often.**

**Also, sorry for the sad chapter, that is, if you hated it. **

**Another thing, I need more reviews. I'm welcome to all types except flames.**

**Chapter 7**

Miley's POV

I heard my dad's footsteps as we were finishing the song. I could tell they were his by the clunky ness. "That was real nice. Ever think of doing a duet with Hannah Montana?" He asked Michelle

"That would be cool, but I don't want to get mobbed. I wouldn't be able to unless I had an alter ego like Miley," Michelle said.

"Speaking of which," Miley started, "you need one now that you know Hannah. We wouldn't want you and Josh being yourselves backstage at ever Hannah concert, would we?"

"We wouldn't?"

"Correct." I replied. "You are now Michelle Haley "Melissa Mandison" Milano."

"And Josh will be…" Michelle said wiping excess tears from her eyes.

"Josh will be Josh Mark "Jordan Joles" Bermette," I said.

"No offense, but these are strange names." Michelle commented.

"I'm a strange name maker. I mean, Hannah Montana?" I started, "I have the name of a state as my last name, and of course I'm making your names weird."

Lilly was behind us with everyone else and said, "You guys are lucky. I'm Lola Luftnagle."

"So," Daddy said, "When do you two want to perform? There's a concert tomorrow, and other next week, and next month there will be 3 concerts in New York City!"

I watched as Michelle thought this over. "I'll go to all them. Lilly or should I say Lola, gets to go to al of the concerts, why shouldn't I?"

"That's true." I said, nodding my head. "By the way, you're going to need a wig, a blonde one preferably. Your hair is pretty much like mine."

"Ooo and let me guess, I also get to wear clothes form the Hannah Closet!" Michelle exclaimed.

"If you want, but we can just have my designer make…"

"Deal!" Michelle said. I was glad that we cheered her up a little bit. "How am I going to tell my dad? He was never supportive of me singing."

"Leave it to him," I said, gesturing to my dad.

"Hey, where are Oliver, Josh, and Jackson?" My dad asked.

"Video Games," We all said in unison.

Normal POV

And indeed they were playing video games. While Michelle and Miley practiced, Lilly picked out clothes for the concert. Mr. Stewart called Mr. Milano, who was very proud of Michelle. Often, Mr. Stewart held the phone so that Mr. Milano could hear them. He wouldn't be able to change his mind.

**Thanks guys. Keep reviewing. More to come!**


	8. Concerts and Closets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. That show would be lucky if they owned me. I do own the song, though. If fact, I wrote it myself.**

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews. You don't know how much it means to me. I managed to pull off posting 8 chapters in a couple of days, and you guys do this.**

**Thanks so much.**

**Chapter 8**

_Your smile_

_Your laugh_

_The way you said my name_

_It still sounded good when you were angry_

_I didn't care 'cause you always forgave me_

_At night_

_I'd run into your room_

_Because of that great fright_

_Of losing you_

_Now my night mare_

_Has come true_

_It's the worst dream_

_That I've dreamt of you_

_Now there's no way_

_To see if you're okay_

_You never did anything wrong_

_I wish it wasn't you who inspired this song_

Believe it or not, Michelle and Miley were now writing another song. It was only two hours before the concert, and they were planning on performing this as a preview.

Miley's POV

We stopped playing. "Alright," I said. "I think that's enough for now." I sighed a long, deflating sigh.

"Yeah," Michelle said. "We need to get ready."

Lilly, Michelle, and I went upstairs to the Hannah closet.

"Whoa!" Michelle exclaimed. She never saw the Hannah closet before.

I took two of my blonde wigs. One had blue highlights. I figured Michelle's hair could be like Hannah's and Lola's, Hannah's blonde locks with Lola's colorful hair. I took the other blonde wig, and put it on. Michelle and Lilly did the same with theirs. Then we picked out clothes. Michelle settled for jeans with sparkles, a white cami with fake jewels, and a black, short sleeved, shrug. I settled for jeans that looked like I splatter painted them with silver paint, a white t-shirt with a big silver star, and a black jean jacket. We wanted to match for our performance. Lilly wore a purple sundress with gray leggings. She was wearing her purple wig tonight.

When we were ready, we went downstairs. All of us were wearing boots. Michelle and I were wearing different black boots, and Lilly was wearing faded black boots.

We were about to go to the limo, when somebody pulled me into the coat closet…

**TBC**

**Next chapter is totally Moliver. I'm almost done with it. **


	9. Kisses and Duets

**Disclaimer: I swear I might make this story shorter if I have to keep admitting that I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Thanks for the reviews. This story may be moving fast, but it is my first after all.**

**Chapter 9**

Miley's POV

We went backstage and hung out for literally two minutes before the concert started. Right before we left the house, someone pulled me into the closet. Here's how our conversation went.

Me: Oliver! What are you doing!

Oliver: Miley, I want to tell you something before we leave.

Me: Well hurry up! The concert starts at five!

Oliver: Miley, I like you.

Miley: I like you too Oliver.

I was confused when I said that.

Oliver: I like you, more than a friend.

Miley: Well I'm glad you said it. I was too nervous.

Oliver: So you like me too? What a relief!

Then Oliver pulled me in close to him and kissed me. All of a sudden, my dad called for us. We got out of the closet, and went to the limo.

When we got in the limo, everyone was looking at us with big, sappy, smiles on their faces. "What?" I asked.

Lilly whispered in my ear, "So, how are you and Oken doing?"

Had everyone seen us come out of the closet together? I punched Lilly playfully in the arm. Everyone stayed quiet the rest of the ride there, until Jackson said, "I bet lots of gay babies were born during this awkward drive."

Leave it to Jackson to ruin silence.

We were finally there. We all headed for backstage. We hung out a bit until I heard, "Hannah in five." I went on stage and said, "How y'all doing tonight?"

The crowd roared with applause, screaming, and whistling. I started singing "I've Got Nerve". After singing that, I sang "If we Were a Movie", "Pumpin' Up the Party", and "The Other Side of Me".

"Now I have a special treat," I said, "My friend Melissa and I are going to sing a duet." We sang our song. Michelle was great, and the crowd cheered twice as loud. We both ran off stage were Michelle was smiling for one of the first times since "the news."


	10. Highlights and Being Sick

**Disclaimer: If you guys think I'm going to keep admitting that I don't own Hannah Montana, you're right. I kind of have to. (**

**By the way, I can't get I Got Nerve or I Learned from you out of my head. I'm also eating Chex mix right now. Just thought you should know.**

**I don't own those either.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been really busy.**

**Chapter 10**

Miley's POV

After that concert, it seemed like Michelle was never at her own house anymore. Soon we'd be recording a couple of songs for my upcoming CD. Mr. Milano wasn't quite happy with that. He would always call and ask Michelle to come home, but my dad would always insist that she stayed. A couple of times we had to invite Mr. Milano to dinner because he missed Michelle too much.

I haven't seen Lilly or Oliver as much as I used to either. They still come over all the time, but it doesn't feel like enough. When Lilly does come over, she usually hangs out with Jackson. They're practically a couple now! It kind of sickens me knowing that he's my brother, and she's my best friend.

I haven't been feeling that great the past 12 hours. I might've got what Jackson had, but I think I just feel sick because they're together. Well, they are kind of cute together… What am I saying? I am delusional.

Whatever, I'm not sick. Besides, I have a concert tonight, so I can't be sick.

That's what I was thinking the other night. Turns out, I was sick. And the concert just added to it.

Michelle and I ran out on stage, ready to sing. We sang a couple of songs before I sang alone. I was feeling so fatigue while I sang and I could tell that it was not my best concert. Finally it was over, and I was so tired, that I basically passed out. Right there, on the floor. The worst part of it all is that I didn't even make it off stage. Right away my dad noticed that there was something wrong. I woke up to the smell of pancakes and something cold on my head.

I turned on the television in hopes of something good being on. My TV was automatically on the entertainment channel. That's when I saw the picture of me, Hannah Montana, lying on the stage. I was furious. Then I paused the TV. You could see a little bit of brown hair. I wasn't so delusional that I wouldn't be able to find a way out this, though. Hannah's getting highlights!

I decided to tell my dad this, so I trudged down the steps, slowly. I was still really tired, but I was feeling a little bit better.

"Mornin' Bud," Dad said as he put a plate in front of me as I sat down at the counter. I took a look at the pancakes and made a face. I could tell that soon my stomach wouldn't be too happy if I ate those pancakes.

"Don't tell me my new recipe for double chocolaty chip pancakes look that bad!" he exclaimed. I made another face, and decided to just tell him.

"Dad."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. How would you feel if Hannah got brown highlights?" I asked.

"Let me guess, you could see some brown hair on that picture of you lying on the stage?"

"Correct."

"I saw the news, Bud. I'm fine with it. I'll call to get a new wig, of to highlight the old one today."

"Thanks dad." I replied and then went to the bathroom. That was after taking a bite of the pancakes.

**There you go; I hoped you liked it because that was the last chapter!**

**Just kidding. More to come!**


	11. Zombie High and a Cute Couple

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is so not owned by me.**

**This is an instant messaging chapter. **

**Xosmileystar – Miley**

**Smokin' Oken Ollie Trollie – Oliver**

**Lillyskatesxo – Lilly**

**ZombieSlayer – Jake Ryan**

**Whoopdeedoo2 – Jackson**

**Mr. Superhero – Josh**

**XxMichelle is herexX – Michelle**

**Enjoy! Chapter 11**

Xosmileystar: Do u know how bored I am????

Lillyskatesxo: I do.

_Smokin' Oken Ollie Trollie has entered the room_

Smokin' Oken Ollie Trollie: hey ladies.

Xosmileystar: Oliver, you're mine. Remember?

_Whoopdeedoo2 has entered the room_

Whoopdeedoo2: Miles, get your bra off the shower rod now!

Xosmileystar: brb

_XxMichelle is herexX has entered the room_

XxMichelle is herexX: Hey people

Lillyskates: hola

Whoopdeedoo2: Miley will be back in 10 seconds…

Xosmileystar: back

Smokin 'Oken Ollie Trollie: good

_Zombieslayer has entered the room_

Xomileystar: Hey Mr. bigshot

Zombieslayer: be nice…

XxMichelle is herexX: So Miley, how're you feeling?

Xosmileystar: Not great. I might go back to school tomorrow, but I'll probably end up in the nurse's office

Lillyskatesxo: that sucks.

Whoopdeedoo2: you said it, she barfed on me yesterday!

Smokin' Oken Ollie Trollie: Nice Miles!

_Mr. Superhero has entered the room_

Zombieslayer: Yo Josh

Mr. Superhero: Hey sweets.

Zombieslayer: I really don't like you like that…

Mr. Superhero: Not you, I was talking to Michelle.

Lillyskatesxo: aww

Xosmileystar: aww

Whoopdeedoo2: eww I mean, awww

Smokin' Oken Ollie Trollie: aww

Zombieslayer: awwwwwwwwwww

XxMichellexX: Can it.

Zombieslayer: phone, brb

Mr. Superhero: 'sup people?

Lillyskatesxo: Nothing. That goes for everyone right?

Whoopdeedoo2: that's what I think.

Zombieslayer: Hey guys! That was my agent! He said I could have you all in the show! Of course you'd all have to wear costumes and stuff like wigs.

**TBC!!!**


	12. Secrets and Porch Swings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. That would be nice, but it isn't going to happen.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

Xosmileystar: wigs?

Zombieslayer: yup.

Whoopdeedoo2: good god.

Lillyskatesxo: Miley, I'm uh… bored. I'm coming over. Michelle, you'd better join us.

Mr. Superhero: great

Zombieslayer: What's wrong?

Mr. Superhero: nothing.

_Lillyskatesxo has left the room_

_XxMichelle is herexX has left the room_

Xosmileystar: I'll brb

Zombieslayer: Guys, seriously, what's wrong?

Smokin' Oken Ollie Trollie: ask Miley?

Whoopdeedo2: yeah, ask Miley

Zombieslayer: okay….

_Zombieslayer has left the room_

_Whoopdeedoo2 has left the room_

_Mr. Superhero has left the room_

_Smokin' Oken Ollie Trollie has left the room_

_Xosmileystar has left the room_

Miley's POV

Oh great. Jake is going to find out my secret! Sweet niblets.

I heard a knock at the door, ran to the door, and Michelle and Lilly walked right in.

"What are we going to do?" They asked in unison.

"Okay," I responded, "Y'all need to stop talking in unison."

I ran over to daddy, who was making some hamburgers on the grill. "Dad, Jake's going to find out that I'm Hannah Montana because I'm going to be on Zombie High."

"Sorry bud. I can't do anything I already told the producer that Hannah would do the episode. The producer said Jake is going to invite some of his friends on that episode."

"Those friends happen to be Michelle, Josh, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and me!" I exclaimed. With each name I said my dad's mouth got wider and wider.

"Well of course that Jake fellow didn't say you have to wear-"

"-wigs?" I finished the sentence while nodding my head.

"Well bud, looks like we've got a big, hairy situation on our hands."

"Daddy, what id he finds out? What if he tells the school, or blackmails me? Jake and Hannah have a good reputation together, but Jake and Miley? Daddy, he broke my heart, then I broke his, and he would be able to use this to get back at me again." I sat down on the porch swing, right by my dad. Lilly and Michelle were inside watching TV about a "mystery Zombie High episode".

"I'll see what I can do bud, I'll see what I can do."


	13. Phone Calls and Feathers

**Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I don't own… you guessed it… Hannah Montana.**

**Sorry about the updating issue.**

**Now it's fixed!**

**Chapter 13**

Miley's POV

"No, no, NO!" I screamed. Dad had been unsuccessful. What was it with men and being unsuccessful? Being Miley, and meeting Hannah, would be impossible.

"Calm down, Miley," Lilly said. She was next to me, as well as everyone else. I guess I was not the only one with this problem. Lilly, Michelle, and Oliver had this problem too.

But they were lucky, because they didn't need to be Lola, Ollie, and John, but I needed to be Hannah, and Miley. I had to tell Jake, or he was going to find out my secret another way. We were friends now, so basically I had nothing to worry about.

I went to the phone and called Jake, and explained everything. For a moment he didn't believe me, but I ended up solving the problem. But, I didn't solve the problem of who was going to be on the show? Hannah, or Miley? I called Jake back up.

"Jake, you can probably tell that now we can't wear wigs," I told him over the phone.

"Of course, don't worry. You don't need to wear wigs. You guys are going to be the rainbow zombies. You just have to have different color highlights, and feathers, and stuff."

"Oh my gosh, that would look so good on me!" I heard Lilly scream. She was just like a nosy sister, so naturally she picked up the phone and listened in on our conversation.

"Rainbow zombies?" I asked ignoring Lilly. "That sounds a little babyish if you ask me."

"Chill, Miles. You guys are really evil, that's like a cover up. And guess what? Hannah's the queen, so Miley doesn't need to be in it at all!"

"But I want to brag to Amber and Ashley," I whined.

"Okay, okay. Hannah's the queen, you're the princess. We just won't film you and Hannah at the same time."

"Thanks Jake. Listen, Lilly and I need to go. See ya!"

"See ya Jake," Lilly said.

"Bye."

Then I heard a click. Problem solved. I hung up the phone and told everyone the news. Jackson and Oliver did not like the idea of being rainbow zombies.

"Ew," Jackson said. "I'm not going to do it."

"You will for me, Jackson," Lilly said.

"Yes I will."

"And you'll do it for me Oliver," I stated.

"Uh huh."


	14. Rehearsals and Excitment

**Disclaimer: Yup, that's right, I own Hannah Montana. Well, only in my dreams.**

**Go to my profile page if you like to role play Hannah Montana or hospital.**

**Promise? Good.**

**Chapter 14**

Miley's POV

Lilly and I sat on the warm sand looking at some sketches of the costumes. Jake had especially sent them over for us so we could approve them. We wouldn't want them to look too close to our secret identities.

"Hey," Lilly said, "Let's get some smoothies."

"Okay," I replied.

We got our smoothies. I could tell Lilly only wanted one so she could flirt with Jackson. It didn't get any grosser than that.

I went back to the sand, and changed a few things to the sketches. Then I took out the script, and started memorizing it. Lilly came and we decided to go to my house and rehearse. Jackson walked with us, I mean Lilly. Michelle and Josh met us along the way. Oliver was already there.

"People, we're rehearsing!" I screamed when we walked into the door.

"Don't we need the zombie slayer himself?" Lilly asked.

"No," I replied. "Everybody grab a script." I threw highlighters at everyone, to have them highlight their part.

We rehearsed for hours. When I was sure it was almost perfect, we stopped.

"Beach time!" I exclaimed as everyone got into their bathing suits and headed to the beach.

At the beach, we saw Jake. I went up to him and asked, "Did you memorize your lines yet?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Jake, you're a big star; you should know that you need to memorize your lines!"

"Yeah, but since I am a big star, I know how to memorize at the last minute!"

"Jake…" I rolled my eyes, and we all went boogie boarding until we felt as though we were going to die. It was fun and all, but painful at the same time. I mean, those shells hurt!

"So, studio tomorrow?"

"Yep," Jake said.

We all went our separate ways and went home.

"Daddy," I said, "I'm home!"

"Hey, bud!"

I went upstairs to find my dad in the Hannah closet putting away newly arrived clothes from Hannah's costume designer.

"The shoot's tomorrow," I said, sighing.

"That's right. What time do you need to be there?"

"Well Hannah needs to be there at 2, and Miley needs to be there at 4."

On that note, my dad nodded, and I sat down, too excited to move.

**I know, it sucks, but I need something new.**


End file.
